Examples of connectors of the prior art for connecting the electrode terminals of LGA electronic components, such as LSI (Large Scale Integration) or IC (Integrated Circuit) components, and printed boards and the like are shown in FIGS. 6A, 6B, 7A and 7B.
With the type shown in FIGS. 6A and 6B, a connector 110 is sandwiched between electronic components 101, 102 as shown in FIG. 6A as the electronic components 101, 102 are brought closer to each other. As shown in FIG. 6B, by having a plurality of electrodes 101a, 102a of both components push against and contact contact parts 132a, 132b of connector 110, the electronic components become electrically connected with each other via a contact 130 which is a conductor.
With connector 110, C-shaped contact 130 is a spring that is held in place by a protrusion 120a which is placed at the end of the spring. Contact parts 132a, 132b can be elastically deformed in the vertical direction.
However, because contact 130 is retained within hole 121 by protrusion 120a, as shown in FIG. 6B, when there is a connection, spring ends 132c, 132d interfere with protrusion 120a. 
As a result, the repellent force of the spring is not always the same, and achieving a stable contact pressure for the contact parts becomes difficult.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Number 5-226043, a contact body with a two-layer ohm-shaped construction is placed inside a housing. The contact body is retained between an upper and lower inner wall (chamber inner wall). However, with this construction, because there is variability in the spacing between the contact body and the upper and lower inner wall, there is variability in contact pressures between the plurality of contact points.
In addition, with the type shown in FIGS. 7A and 7B, FIG. 7B shows how a contact 140 is inserted into a hole 150. FIG. 7A shows a longitudinal cross-section in an area near the groove area when the contacts are attached. As shown in FIG. 7A, there is a lip 141 on contact 140. Lip 141 is pushed into groove 151 inside hole 150.
However, with this construction of affixing contact 140 by insertion and sandwiching of lip 141 in this way, the insertion position is not stable. The affixing position of the contact can be variable in the thickness direction of insulation 120. As a result, when there are a plurality of contact parts 142a, 142b, the contact pressure is not stable.
In addition, the shape of contact 140 is not vertically symmetrical due to the insertion orientation. Each of the plurality of contacts must have their orientation determined before insertion into hole 150. Productivity is extremely poor.
Upon considering the technical problems described above, the present invention provides a connector with a simple construction and which can achieve a stable connection pressure.